


You want fries with that?

by ncruuk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_fluff, F/F, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: The sole fluff I wrote for Buffy, written back in the day of LJ, mostly in the 'femslash_fluff' LJ community @kimly masterminded for me to have fun in, and for which I'm very, very grateful as without that, I'd not still be writing fic now.





	

"You expect to saute your vampires?" asked Buffy sarcastically, stepping out from behind a tombstone.  
  
"What?" asked Faith, instinctively raising what she was holding in her hand so as to be ready for a defensive...you never knew when you might need to fight.  
  
"Nice weapon you picked...you bring the steak knives too?" continued Buffy, seemingly relaxed as she leant against the stone, her hand clutching the far more classic wooden stake.

"I was cooking..." began Faith, only now realising that, rather than grabbing a more conventional weapon, she had in fact brought her frying pan.  
  
"Burning, actually..." corrected Buffy, the moonlight revealling the burnt food caught on the bottom of the pan.  
  
"Caramalised..." corrected Faith automatically, her senses suggesting there were vampires nearby.

She wasn't wrong, as Buffy suddenly wheeled around and stabbed the vampire with her stake. Satisfied he was acting alone, she brushed down her shirt before saying casually,  
  
"Personally? I've always prefered kebabs..."


End file.
